The Forest Games
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Say, the Darkforest won, and they decided to let the clans live in peace. But only if every Newleaf, they'd send six cats from every clan to the deadly, Warrior Games. Only one cat can be crowned victor... and twenty-three cats will be dead. Rated T just in case...
1. The Reaping

**Hunger Games/Warriors**

**I've always wanted to do this! I'm going to draw these cats out of a hat, so random cats! :O**

**Here it is! ****And btw, all the cats that died in The Last Hope aren't dead in this since they were defeated earlier.** **But Firestar was killed by Tigerstar.**

_{Hollyleaf's POV}_

"Cats of the Clans," Tigerstar announced, he was sitting in The Great Oaks on the gathering island. "I have decided to let you live in peace with your miserable lives," Hollyleaf snorted, and she saw Mousewhisker, and Icecloud do the same.

_But what-_ she waited. "But, every Newleaf, you will send six cats from your clan to be tributes in…" he added a suspenseful break. "The Hunger Games!"

"What's that?" Graymist, a slender, silver RiverClan warrior asked. "It doesn't sound good," a smoky black ShadowClan tom responded.

"It's good… for us, but not for you!" Brokenstar hissed, arching his back and lashing his tail. "What happens?" Heathertail demanded her smoky blue eyes wide.

"Twenty-four of you will be sent there, only one will come out alive," Breezepelt declared and yowls of outrage came from the clan cats. "No!" Sorreltail spat. "How about we claw your throats?" asked Tigerheart, his teeth showing.

"And we will do the picking of tribute now! Every one of your names is clawed into the bark; there will be one high rank, three warriors, one apprentice, and one queen.

* * *

"We will start with RiverClan," Hawkfrost meowed. "I will take care of this," he added, and there was four piles of bark.

He placed a claw into the centre of the bark pile, there were four bark sticks and Hollyleaf guessed it was the 'High Ranks'.

Hawkfrost held the bark and read it. "Reedwhisker, step forward under the Oaks," he ordered and she gasped, recognizing the RiverClan deputy. Mistystar, his mother let out a choked sob, her huge blue eyes filled with tears. Minnowtail whimpered, looking around for help. Hollyleaf remembered they were mates, they had been together at the last gathering.

"For our warriors," Hawkfrost pulled one bark piece out of a small pile. "Grasspelt!" the light brown tabby walked solemnly. Briarlight let out a wail this time and Hollyleaf cast the brown she-cat a very shocked look, did these two know each other? Icewing, Grasspelt's mother let out a yowl of pain, just recently, she had lost her other son, Beetlewhisker. Petalfur, Icewing's daughter, looked at her littermate with sorrow.

"Mintfur," Hawkfrost meowed. Graymist yowled in outrage. "Foxheart!" she cursed and Hollyleaf guessed they were littermates, since their pelts were the same grey-silver colour. Mallownose looked up sadly, he was Graymist's surviving son.

"Graymist," the dark brown tabby finished with the warriors. Mintfur welcomed her, letting her brush fur with him. _Woah, what if me and Jayfeather, or me and Lionblaze get picked, will we have to kill-kill each other?_ Mallownose screeched loudly, but no Darkforest cat took notice.

"Hm, there is only one apprentice, Heronpaw," Hawkfrost smirked and a very small, young smoky grey tom crept forward, his ears flattened, and his eyes wide with shock. Duskfur looked at her paws, grief in her eyes.

"And the last RiverClan tribute is… Duskfur!" Duskfur, a brown queen stepped forward and sat beside the apprentice, resting her tail comfortingly on his shoulder._ This is sick, and horrible!_ _Kin going against kin, this is unfair!_

* * *

"We'll go to ShadowClan next," Brokenstar had taken over and was sitting with his piles of bark. The ShadowClan cats stiffened and were waiting for the first name to be called.

"The high rank cat is…" Brokenstar stared at the bark he had picked. "Hm, interesting… Littlecloud," the elderly tabby tom walked forward, he was a medicine cat, and he didn't know a thing about fighting! Tawnypelt gave him a nod, but you could see the sadness in her eyes. Hollyleaf remembered Flametail, and how he died by drowning.

"The first warrior is… Ratscar," Brokenstar announced, looking around for the battle-scarred tom. He was pushing his way through the crowd, his eyes shining with anger and annoyance. Snowbird shot forward and licked his cheek. "I'll be rooting for you," Hollyleaf only just managed to hear her. _They're littermates_ Hollyleaf remembered.

"The second tribute warrior is… Ivytail!" a skinny ginger tom let out a shriek of pain. "No!" he cried, he looked like a new apprentice. Hollyleaf guessed it was Ivytail's son. The black-and-white tortoiseshell stepped forward, fear in her eyes. She sat next to Ratscar and they whispered words into each other's ears.

"And the final warrior of ShadowClan is… Starlingwing!" Pinenose and Ferretclaw let out cries of grief as their littermates stepped forward, his eyes shining with anger. "I'm going to win this," Hollyleaf heard him mutter as he walked past. _No, you won't_ she thought sadly, gazing after the new warrior.

"Four apprentices, one shall go to the games," Brokenstar taunted and Hollyleaf turned and saw the skinny ginger tom, with three other apprentices. "The apprentice tribute is… Mistpaw!" the spiky-furred she-cat looked horrified, but she tried her best to be calm as she walked forward. Kinkfur, a long furred tabby queen let out a hiss of anger.

"And the last ShadowClan tribute, a queen, is Pinenose!" Hollyleaf felt a tad of sympathy rush through her for the black she-cat. A small kit let out a wail. "What about the kit? There are no other queens!" Ferretclaw spat. "Give it to another clan then," Breezepelt responded as if it didn't matter. Pinenose and Starlingwing were littermates, and they would be forced to kill each other.

* * *

"We'll go to WindClan next, with Breezepelt!" Brokenstar finished and beckoned the black tom with his tail.

"The high ranking tribute will be…" angry yowls came from WindClan as their former clanmate betrayed them. "Kestrelflight, this will be interesting," he murmured the last part. The mottled grey tom looked at Jayfeather, Mothwing, and Willowshine. "Good luck," they all mouthed and the young tabby stepped forward and sat, alone under the Oaks.

"The first warrior tribute of WindClan is…" _I bet he wants Crowfeather to be one of them_ she thought with a glance at her father. "Gorsetail!" the silver-and-white she-cat stepped forward, putting on a brave face while Sedgewhisker and Swallowtail cried in grief. "No!" Swallowtail spat. "First Antpelt and now her!" she buried her face in her paws and Hollyleaf felt a tear slide down her muzzle for them.

"The next warrior tribute is…" Hollyleaf gazed at the WindClan cats, they looked horrified. "Owlwhisker," Crowfeather had a pained look in his eyes, and Whiskernose, a newly named warrior let out a yowl. _Mentor and apprentice perhaps_ she wondered and Owlwhisker settled beside Gorsetail.

"The final warrior of WindClan is…" Hollyleaf held her breath, waiting for the cat's name. "Weaselfur," Hollyleaf had seen this tom at gatherings, and saw him tremble as he pushed through the crowd and sat beside Owlwhisker. Harespring looked devastated and Hollyleaf wished StarClan would do something!

"The apprentice of WindClan comes down to Larkpaw or Crouchpaw, let's see who," her gaze focused on two young, black WindClan apprentices. "Larkpaw," Breezepelt smirked, looking at the young she-cat as she crept forward. "How could you do this to us? You were our clanmate!" Crouchpaw spat angrily, his eyes wild with anger and a seeking for revenge. "I'd rather be up here, not getting called to my death-den," he pointed out and he rolled his eyes afterwards. _Stupid, hare-brained Darkforest mouse-brained fox-heart_ she thought.

"Since there are no queens in WindClan, we will call another warrior," Breezepelt called and the warriors, who thought their lives, would be kept for another season, cringed. "Whiskernose," the newly named brown tabby shot forward towards his former mentor and trembled. "Those are the tributes for this season from WindClan," Breezepelt finished. "Now listen to Tigerstar for the ThunderClan tributes," he ordered.

* * *

Hollyleaf couldn't feel her paws, she felt numb all over. "The high ranking ThunderClan tribute will be," _don't let it be Bramblestar, he's my adoptive father, but what about Squirrelflight, she's my adoptive mother, and Jayfeather is my brother! What will happen_? She held her breath. "Squirrelflight," Bramblestar let out a yowl of pain and anguish as his mate stepped forward, no traces of fear in her eyes. Lionblaze and Leafpool unsheathed their claws and Hollyleaf met eyes with both of them. _Don't do anything, please; I don't want to see you get killed_.

"The first warrior tribute is…" Tigerstar added the suspense. "Foxleap," Icecloud spat angrily and lashed her claws out, not aiming for anything, but out of anger. Ferncloud and Dustpelt looked to the stars mournfully. Hollyleaf had known the glossy-furred tom since he was a kit, it would be hard to let him go.

"The second warrior tribute…" Hollyleaf knew it could be her, it could be Leafpool, it could be Lionblaze. She held her breath and closed her eyes. "Whitewing," the two newest ThunderClan warriors, Dovewing and Ivypool screeched to the stars. "You did that deliberately!" Ivypool declared. "Do you want to volunteer for her?" Tigerstar narrowed his eyes at the silver-and-white tabby she-cat and she said nothing at first. "A matter of fact, I will!" Ivypool glared into the huge tabby's menacing amber eyes without flinching and Hollyleaf found it hard to believe such a small cat had such courage. Whitewing protested feebly but Ivypool was already standing beside Squirrelflight under the oaks.

"And the final warrior tribute… Hollyleaf," her eyes narrowed, her paws went numb, she held her breath, and waited to be woken up from this nightmare. All her clanmates stared at her. "I volunteer," Lionblaze yelled but Hollyleaf hissed at him. "I'm going in, and I'm coming out alive," she growled and Lionblaze was forced by a white Darkforest tom to sit back down again. The black she-cat squeezed next to Squirrelflight, Ivypool, and Foxleap. "We'll be fine," she informed them, but she knew they wouldn't be.

"And our apprentice tribute from ThunderClan, Cherrypaw!" Tigerstar was probable getting impatient because he snatched a bark stick without thinking. The small apprentice leapt forward, ignoring the cries of grief from Poppyfrost, Berrynose, and Molepaw. She sat beside Foxleap, her mentor. Hollyleaf guessed she was searching for safety, and hope that she would be alright.

"And our final tribute of the seasons, Daisy!" gasps of shock came from the ThunderClan cats. _Daisy_ Hollyleaf was astonished. _She can't fight; she'll be dead in heartbeats!_ The long furred cream she-cat looked around worryingly, as if hoping someone would volunteer. "I volunteer!" a bulky grey-and-white tom stepped forward. Mousewhisker._ Oh StarClan no! _Mousewhisker was one of her best friends. _Was_, she thought sadly… ever since she had come back, he had ignored her and she found it very hurtful.

* * *

"Those are the tributes until next Newleaf Clan Cats!" Tigerstar announced. "Just a reminder," Breezepelt added and Hawkfrost started.

"From RiverClan; Reedwhisker, Grasspelt, Mintfur, Graymist, Heronpaw, and Duskfur," Hawkfrost reminded them and Hollyleaf growled.

"From ShadowClan; Littlecloud, Ratscar, Ivytail, Starlingwing, Mistpaw, and Pinenose," Brokenstar reported and Hollyleaf looked over at the ShadowClan cats with huge eyes.

"From WindClan; Kestrelflight, Gorsetail, Owlwhisker, Weaselfur, Larkpaw, and Owlwhisker," Breezepelt meowed calmly, as if the death of his former clanmates didn't bother him the slightest bit.

"And lastly, from ThunderClan; Squirrelflight, Foxleap, Ivypool, Hollyleaf, Cherrypaw, and Mousewhisker," Tigerstar smirked at them and Hollyleaf bared her teeth at the former ShadowClan leader. "These twenty-four cats will stay here and the other clan cats will be taken to the Viewing Ponds, in the Darkforest," Tigerstar finished, all Hollyleaf heard were the yowls of outrage surround the clearing. _The games, have truly taken over the Clans._

* * *

**How was that; I hope your favourite character didn't get picked! This was at random, and I decided I'd make Hollyleaf my first charrie, and don't jump to conclusions, just cuz she's here now, doesn't mean she'll win. Same with any other main character I decide to have. R&R!**


	2. Friends, Rivals, and Lovers

**Thanks for reviewing everyone (RAINSTRIPE)! I really appreciate it xD Hollyleaf's going to have one more POV okay. Next chapter will be Foxleap's, or perhaps Mousewhisker's. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_{Hollyleaf's POV}_

She was sleeping in a cold, hard den, with her clanmates beside her. She was next to Squirrelflight, hoping to find warmth in her ginger fur but there was none. She figured there was no use sleeping if you weren't going to sleep so she got to her paws and looked around.

The floor was covered with moss, but with sharp stones and thorns that could stop any cat from falling asleep. Hollyleaf wondered if she could team up with her clanmate, if so, she'd team up with Squirrelflight and Ivypool, and Mousewhisker, even Foxleap, oh, and Cherrypaw! She decided to let them know of her idea.

"Hey, guys, wake up!" she hissed in their ears and they began to stir. "What?" Ivypool moaned, flattening her ears. "Where's Dovewing?" she immediately added. "The games, remember?" Foxleap told her. "But, I thought that was a nightmare!" she angrily muttered.

Hollyleaf ignored them. "I was thinking we team up, all of us!" she told them. Squirrelflight and Ivypool looked interested, Foxleap whispered something into Cherrypaw's ear and she got rid of her interested face.

"We're not interested; since we're gonna win these games ourselves!" Mousewhisker declared, glaring at her with cold, green eyes. "Mousewhisker," Squirrelflight tried to protest. "No, Squirrelflight, if you want us, kick Hollyleaf out," he ordered. Foxleap cast an apologetic look and Cherrypaw looked up in disbelief. "She saved me!"

"No, she didn't; you saved yourself Cherrypaw," Mousewhisker told her and Cherrypaw looked at her with huge amber eyes. "Mousewhisker, why-" Hollyleaf didn't get a chance to finish. "You left me," he stammered. "I needed to tell you something important, and you just… _left_," Hollyleaf felt horrible. "Well tell me now!" she told him. "No, because it's not true anymore," and he walked away, Foxleap and Cherrypaw on his side.

"Hollyleaf, I-" Ivypool started but Hollyleaf pushed past her, and sat in her nest and attempted to close her eyes, and it seemed like a few heartbeats later, Brokenstar's high screech echoed around. "All clan cats, come out into the clearing," he ordered and Hollyleaf, who had no choice but to comply walked out with Ivypool and Squirrelflight.

* * *

"Today, you will receive mentors, it will be picked at random, two cats from each clan," Brokenstar announced, his glare watching all of them like hawks.

"If the mentor's apprentice wins, he shall be safe with the apprentice from the Games, until the next Quarter," Brokenstar announced, no one bothered to ask what that was and Hollyleaf was curious.

"First, will be ThunderClan; since they were last in the tribute picking," Tigerstar's voice sounded at the top of the Oaks. The Clan cats looked up, straining to see him amongst the leaves.

"Bumblestripe," the very pale grey tom with black stripes slowly balanced across the log and stood before them. "Choose three cats from ThunderClan, who'd you like to train," Bumblestripe, almost immediately said. "Ivypool," the silver-and-white tabby she-cat stepped forward and touched noses with her sister's mate. "Thank you," she breathed.

Hollyleaf looked at Bumblestripe with huge green eyes. Ivypool whispered something in his ear. "Squirrelflight, and Hollyleaf," he finished and Hollyleaf gleefully leapt towards Bumblestripe, even though she was being trained to kill, she would be with her teammates.

"The next ThunderClan coach will mentor Mousewhisker, Foxleap, and Cherrypaw-" Tigerstar yowled and Hollyleaf heard a scuffle of bark. "Leafpool," Cherrypaw looked at Leafpool and Squirrelflight let out a mew of greeting, her tone was filled with sadness. "Hello," Leafpool meowed back.

_She can't fight, she's been a warrior for a while though, but she can teach them about herbs, I do know some stuff about herbs since I was her apprentice once._

She listened as Mistpaw, Ivytail, and Littlecloud got Rowanclaw; Ratscar, Pinenose, and Starlingwing got Tawnypelt; Heronpaw, Duskfur, and Graymist got Icewing; Mintfur, Reedwhisker, Grasspelt got Mosspelt. Lastly, Owlwhisker, Whiskernose, and Weaselfur got Harespring; and Gorsetail, Kestrelflight, and Larkpaw got Heathertail.

_The games are going to start quicker than I imagined _she thought, a sick feeling churning in her stomach. "Today, you train, tomorrow, you train, the next day, you have your interviews; then you prove to us how good your fighting skills are, and we will rate you, and then; the games begin," Tigerstar informed them and Hollyleaf gulped.

_Six days till I go to my doom, I have to stop this somehow…_

* * *

**Mousewhisker, Foxleap, Cherrypaw **_**(Mentor - Leafpool)**_

**Hollyleaf, Ivypool, Squirrelflight **_**(Mentor - Bumblestripe)**_

**Heronpaw, Duskfur, Graymist **_**(Mentor - Icewing)**_

**Mintfur, Reedwhisker, Grasspelt **_**(Mentor - Mosspelt)**_

**Owlwhisker, Whiskernose, Weaselfur **_**(Mentor - Harespring)**_

**Gorsetail, Kestrelflight, Larkpaw **_**(Mentor - Heathertail)**_

**Ratscar, Pinenose, Starlingwing **_**(Mentor - Tawnypelt)**_

**Littlecloud, Mistpaw, Ivytail **_**(Mentor - Rowanclaw)**_

**Please tell me how you like this so far! Ideas are open! Please vote on the poll in my profile about my other fic; Rise Of The Clans, I really need ideas for that xD**

**I really hope you like this and if it's a bit rushed please tell me; and if their- actually, no, let's just say, constructive criticism is welcome. If you hate this story, tell me why :/**

**Rainstripe - I know, but Hollyleaf probable wanted to prove that she's strong, although she's not in the prophecy. I think it would be more realistic if Lionblaze tried to volunteer for her, but she's really proud, so she'd say. "No, I can win this,"**

**If Hollyleaf wins, looks like Bumblestripe will be safe from the Games until the 25****th**** game. Good luck Hollyleaf, Foxleap, and Cherrypaw!**

**The****Three****Have****Come****: Don't worry, I'm still writing this, Toadstep and Ivypool are in a rough time right now but they'll get through it; ya always say the first year of marriage/mate is the hardest**

**Cherrypaw****And****The****Stranger****: Currently writing about the stranger coming into camp, you'll find our his name soon enough!**

**The****Ivy's****Love****: I'm going to delete this story, because it's not nearly as good as it could be, I may re-write it… if I get PMs telling me, well, demanding me to re-write it I will…**

**Anyway, sorry for ranting on-and-on-and-on-and-on and yeah you get it.**

**~Blossomstripe**


End file.
